A Simple Vista
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Él era otro ayudante que aspiraba a convertirse en héroe, la primera vez que lo vio supo que era un bromista, su energía era cálida, radiante, capaz de hacer sentir bien a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sus instintos le decían que era alguien confiable que siempre sonreía sin importar la circunstancia, más ahora en la reunión parecía una persona totalmente diferente.


**A Simple Vista.**

**Confiando solamente en tu vista no puedes saber cómo es una persona... Para Raven él era otro ayudante que aspiraba a convertirse en héroe, la primera vez que lo vio supo que era un bromista, su energía era cálida, radiante, capaz de hacer sentir bien a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sus instintos le decían que era alguien confiable que siempre sonreía sin importar la circunstancia, más ahora, en la reunión, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.**

_Si vas a tener una doble faceta, al menos has que una de ellas sea linda._

_-Marilyn Monroe._

Raven cerró la mano, fijando su completa atención en Robin, sus barreras mentales se alzaron, y sus sentidos empáticos se cerraron, y ni aun así pudo dejar de percibir aquella mirada fija sobre ella.

En circunstancias diferentes, se hubiera parado, y puesto a ese chico en su lugar, con sus amigos solo le bastaba fruncir el ceño para que estos supieran que estaba molestándose, más esto no parecía alterar al pelirrojo frente a ella, que la miraba sin ningún disimulo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Y pensar de qué minutos atrás, cuando Robin los presento antes de la reunión, este corrió con entusiasmo hasta ella, tomándole sin su consentimiento una mano, con el fin de besarla.

Al tenerlo sorpresivamente tan cerca, le fue imposible bloquear su empatía, por lo que fue impactada por una ola de sensaciones que la dejaron aturdida.

El chico a simple vista era transparente, sus acciones, pensamientos y emociones eran análogas, fluían de manera igual, algo raro si contaba que solo Starfire y uno que otro niño eran los únicos que sus acciones no contrastaban con sus pensamientos, de Star se entendía, ella era una alienígena de otro planeta, sin conocimiento del filtro normal que someten los humanos a cada acción y pensamiento, con respecto a los niños, eran muy pequeños, y mientras no se le enseñará, ellos seguirían hablando y preguntando de manera indiscreta.

Pero ese pelirrojo era un adolescente, un año más grande que ella, y aun así, conservaba ese tinte de inocencia tan difícil de conseguir.

O eso creyó.

Miro de reojo al chico encontrándose con aquellos ojos aguamarinas, la miraba con recelo, su mente parecía sellada, su cuerpo estaba tensado, era como si desde que entraron una nueva faceta se adueñara del cuerpo del velocista, una faceta más centrada, turbia, y borde, parecía un total contraste a lo que era anteriormente.

Ella se dejó engañar por su apariencia de niño bueno, y en cierto grado le tenía algo de envidia por poder mostrar lo que sentía sin discriminación alguna.

Más ahora, entendía que no podía juzgar a nadie solo con verlo una vez.

Se removió incomoda, esperando que esta reunión acabase pronto, no soportaba más esa mirada de "sé quién eres" del pelirrojo, suficiente tenía con algunos de la liga recriminándola.

Por suerte, en pocos minutos Robin se puso de pie dándole fin a esa tortura.

Sin querer perder tiempo se puso de pie, dispuesta alejarse flotando, más su acción se vio interrumpida por una mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron con las aguamarinas, y por segunda vez sentía desconcierto.

La mente del individuo seguía cerrada, y su ceño fruncido.

Los demás titanes parecían ignorantes a esta escena, puesto que en menos de unos minutos estaban completamente solos.

Raven respiró suavemente relajando su cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera hacer ese chico, ella debía estar lista, aunque eso significará apresarlo con sus poderes.

—Pensé mucho en esto _Su voz sonó distante, glacial, otro contraste a lo enérgica y cálida que fue su voz cuando se conocieron dando a entender la importancia de la conversación— Realmente no encontraba a que te me hacías parecida.

La hechicera desvió la mirada por leves segundos, una parte de ella no quería escuchar el nombre de su padre salir de aquellos labios, pero era inevitable, probablemente, al saber Flash que su pupilo venía a la torre, le pidió Zatanna que lo pusiera al tanto. Y ahora, este chico también la juzgaría por ser hija de un demonio.

—Fue difícil recordar, pesé a que lo he visto muchas veces _Raven parpadeo confusa ante esa información— Pero sabes a la velocidad en la que iba es normal que se me olviden cosas, no soy como Bart que puede ver, leer, jugar a súper velocidad y recordar todo _Lentamente el tono iba cambiando siendo más condescendiente, aún conservaba cierto tono de importancia en sus palabras— Ahora que te veo bien, puedo decirlo con seguridad, Raven, tu eres Gardevoir _El tono como lo dijo era entusiasta, más afín con su anterior comportamiento— No cualquier Gardevoir, sino ¡Gardevoir mega shiny! Sus colores son más similares a ti que la Gardevoir normal ¿No te parece?

Raven en su lugar parpadeo realmente confundida, no sabía quién era esa tal Gardevoir, no de que estaba hablando Kid Flash, lo único que sabía era que el tono jovial iba acompañado de sus emociones análogas, regresando a ser ese chico jovial que conoció antes.

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

—¿No? _Raven negó esperando que él se molestará mostrando esa personalidad distante, más en vez de eso, el chico sonrió con mayor entusiasmo— Entonces te mostraré.

Sin esperar que ella procesará la información, la tomo en sus brazos llevándola a súper velocidad, fue cuestión de segundos en los que Raven solo fue consiente del cambio de ambiente.

Respiró profundamente, no queriendo alterarse.

—Kid Flash, no sé si Robin te comentó, pero no me gusta que me toquen.

—¿No? Pero no dijiste nada cuando te alce _Wally la bajo de sus brazos, usando uno de estos para rascar su cabello.

Raven lo miró con una ceja elevada, él no le dio tiempo si quiera de quejarse porque en menos de un minuto ya estaban aquí.

Antes que pudiera ponerlo al tanto de esta información, Kid Flash desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente con un aparato en sus manos.

—Esto es un Nintendo 3ds, con esta consola juego _Ante la ceja alzada de Raven el pelirrojo sonrió— Aquí es donde podrás ver a Gardevoir.

Sin perder el tiempo encendió la consola, buscando rápidamente el juego, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá en la pantalla mientras Raven esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

Esto día no podía tornarse más extraño, o eso pensó antes de tener el aparato frente a sus ojos.

—Esta es la pokédex, este que vez aquí es un Ralts normal, y este es el shiny, ambos cambian solo el color, mientras que el normal es verde, y shiny es azul, si puedes leer aquí, es un Pokemon hada psíquico, y según su información en la pokédex se le conoce como el Pokemon sensorial, Ralts tiene la habilidad de percibir las sensaciones que tiene la gente. Si su entrenador está alegre, este Pokemon se pondrá igual de contento, el percibe las sensaciones con los cuernos que tiene en la cabeza, no es común que este Pokemon aparezca en público, pero cuando lo hace, se acerca si ve buena disposición en la gente, él y todas sus evoluciones me recuerdan a ti porque Robin me dijo que eres empática.

Raven tomó en sus manos el juego, mirando fijamente al pequeño Pokemon de la pantalla, conocía el juego por las constantes batallas que tenían Cyborg y Chico bestia, que en veces Robin se les unía.

Wally sonrió, con cuidado se acomodó detrás de ella pasando a la primera evolución de Ralts.

—Sigue Kirlia, también en shiny es azul, Kirlia usa sus cuernos para amplificar sus poderes de psicoquinesia que tiene. Cuando los usa, altera el ambiente, lo transforma y crea espejismo. Dicen que, al recibir los sentimientos positivos de su entrenador, Kirlia crece con gran belleza, el Pokemon controla poderes psicoquinéticos gracias al desarrollado cerebro que tiene.

Raven estrechó sus ojos a Wally, no había forma de que Robin le contará el incidente de la torre cuando vieron aquella película de terror, ella sin ser consiente altero toda la torre, transformando algunas cosas, y creando espejismos que parecían monstruos.

Ante la mirada atenta de ella, Kid Flash se encogió de hombros, presionando dos veces la tecla.

—Antes de ir con Gardevoir, debo presentarte a Gallade, por lo general un Pokemon llega hasta tres evoluciones, por lo general luego de Kirlia si no se cumplen ciertas cláusulas evolucionara normalmente a Gardevoir, y será la última evolución del Pokemon, pero, si es un Kirlia macho y se le da una piedra alba, evolucionará a Gallade, Gallade es el único que cambia el tipo siendo en vez de hada lucha, su información de pokédex dice que lucha con las espadas que salen de sus codos. Es un maestro de la cortesía y la esgrima. Puede presentir el movimiento de sus rivales y por eso ataca siempre antes que ellos. ¿Tus poderes te permiten saber los movimientos de tus enemigos?

—Cuando su mente es sencilla es fácil predecir lo que harán _Respondió suavemente, más para ella que para su compañero, ahora estaba realmente interesada.

—Bueno, ahora vamos con la que nos importa, Gardevoir. Como puedes ver, si es shiny su cabello es azul, pero si tienes la mega piedra de Gardevoir, puedes hacerla mega evolucionar, esto solo funciona durante el combate, una vez finalizado vuelve a ser Gardevoir normal, la mega evolución es algo que aumenta los poderes del Pokemon, y cambia levemente su apariencia, Gardevoir mega tiene el vestido de color negro, si vemos su pokédex, Gardevoir tiene el poder psicoquinético de alterar dimensiones y crear un agujero negro. Este Pokemon intenta proteger siempre a su entrenador, aunque tenga que arriesgar su propia vida, Gardevoir es capaz de leer el futuro, si siente que su entrenador está en peligro inminente, dicen que libera automáticamente toda su energía psicoquinética. Hay muchas cosas que me comentaron de ti, pero una de ellas fue que nos salvaste a todos, te sacrificaste por el mundo aunque eso pudiera llevarte a la muerte, por eso, pienso que te pareces mucho a las evoluciones de Ralts.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kid Flash al terminar de explicar, él no solo hablaba de lo que podía visualizar a simple vista, sino también cosas que otros le comentaron sobre ella.

Raven por otra parte miro al juego, y luego al chico, ese pelirrojo sí que estaba siendo una caja de sorpresas, su primera impresión era que parecía alguien que se fijaba en lo banal, más ahora lo notaba que parecía demasiado informado sobre su persona como para dejarlo pasar.

Tal vez si se tomaba el tiempo para dialogar con él, encontraría más cosas de las que veía a simple vista.

**Finalizado.**

**Tanto está como "Cabello" son ideas random sin sentido, que lo mejor es escribirlas. Tenía siglos que no escribía solo de Wally, y debo decir, se sintió bien.**

**Espero que les gustará, la verdad desde que vi a Ralts todas sus evoluciones me recordaron a Rae, pero es solo mi punto de vista, habrá quien no esté de acuerdo.**

**La información de la Pokédex es verídica, ustedes mismos pueden ir a revisar.**

**Aquí pueden notar que soy algo friki, me gusta los juegos de Pokemon, solo que no tengo como comprar un 3ds para jugar todo el día hasta completarlo XD.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia sin sentido XD.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
